Confirmacion
by arkannie
Summary: A mi no me molesta estar en el infierno, si te puedo amarrar a mi cama, tenerte a mi disposición y hacértelo cuantas veces se me antoje… - Lemon -


_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para entretención y sin ánimo de lucro…

**Resumen:** A mi no me molesta estar en el infierno, si te puedo amarrar a mi cama, tenerte a mi disposición y hacértelo cuantas veces se me antoje…

_**Aclaraciones: **_

Mi primer intento de Lemon

(Narraciones)

**(Diálogos)**

_(Mensajes)_

_**Dedicado a: znekoz**_

_**Confirmación**_

**Estamos aquí reunidos para…**

No escucho mas allá de lo que quiero oír; porque solo lo veo a él… con su aire rebelde… su piel nívea… esos negros ojos como el ébano, perdidos quien sabe en donde, pensando en quien sabe que…

Su cabello largo, despeinado… así es él; es insinuante… y sensual…. Desaprieta un poco su corbata… hace calor… humedece lentamente sus finos y delgados labios.

**Pueden tomar asiento.**

Reacciono de inmediato; hoy es mi confirmación… mejor dicho nuestra confirmación... me acomodo bien en la silla y fijo mi vista en frente… es tan aburrido…

Vibra… Algo vibra

En mi regazo, esta mi bolso de mano, con cuidado, busco mi celular; y lo saco

Un nuevo mensaje… de Sasuke…

_Me gustaría ver ese vestido que traes puesto, en el piso de mi habitación, mientras te cojo_

Abro mis ojos hasta más no poder…. Lo volteo a mirar con desaprobación… esta unas cuantas bancas a la izquierda… solo me sonríe con arrogancia.

Siento un leve rubor asomarse a mis mejillas… mis manos tiemblan un poco… intento escribir algo, pero lo pienso mucho… y al final solo es un

_Ahora no, aquí no_

…

_Porque no? Tengo ganas de sentarte en mis piernas y que tu trasero rose mí… Hacerte gritar mi nombre hasta que no puedas mas; tocarte… morderte; enterrártelo…_

…

_Trago saliva… dios… no le puedo seguir el juego…_

**Deja lo que este haciendo y pon cuidado** –me susurra entre dientes Tsunade; mi madrina, mientras ladeo un poco la cabeza; suspiro… Sasuke tendrá que esperar, guardo de nuevo mi celular e intento concentrarme, en lo que el cura dice.

**Es importante, que la juventud hulla de las tentaciones… nuestros adolescentes se están perdiendo en el camino de la lujuria y el placer… Es un camino lleno de pecados que solo los condenara a vagar eternamente en el infierno**

Miro a Sasuke asustada, el solo sonríe y veo como empieza a escribir algo

_A mi no me molesta estar en el infierno, si te puedo amarrar a mi cama, tenerte a mi disposición y hacértelo cuantas veces se me antoje…_

Lo miro suplicante y escribo…

_Sasuke… ten compasión… Alguien nos puede descubrir…_

…

_No me importa si nos descubre… sabes que quieres esto tanto o mas que yo… o acaso… no deseas que mi lengua te recorra de arriba a abajo… que te haga mía_

…

_Si…_

…

Me mira molesto… lo siento, su ojos son imponentes

_Si… que? … Dilo_

Le suplico en silencio y él solo niega…

_Si… si quiero sentir como me lo haces… sentir como juegas con tu lengua…- _escribo; pero siento como Tsunade me quita el móvil de mis manos, mi mira con el ceño fruncido… y lo guarda en el bolso.

Siento algo de impotencia y mareo, me falta el aire.

**Necesito ir al baño… No me siento bien- **Me acerco al oído de mi madrina y le digo… su rostro se suaviza un poco y me abre paso

**Intenta no demorarte**- pronuncia suave, mientras camino por enfrente de ella y salgo por la parte derecha hacia el lavado.

…_._

Hay un limite para todas las cosas y creo que yo estoy llegando al mío; me apoyo sobre el lavamanos y suspiro; amo a Sasuke mas que a nadie… pero no se que me pasa… no se que nos pasa. No se en que momento llegamos hasta este punto, no se en que momento empecé a verlo como un hombre, a desear sentir mi cuerpo debajo de el de él… de querer ser uno solo, de sentir, de tener el anhelo de ser suya y yo de él…

Abro la llave y dejo correr el agua… mientras mojo mi rostro con un poco de ella…

Y lo siento.

Siento un par de manos agarrar firmemente mi vientre… siento su perfume sombre mi… sus besos en mi cuello…

-**Para…**

No hallo respuesta… el solo sigue…

Sus dedos recorren ahora mi cuerpo por encima del corto vestido… me acaricia con ansias…se apega mas a mi y lo siento… suspiro…

-**Sasuke, no…** - intento pararlo y separarme un poco de él, pero solo consigo que si agarre sea más fuerte

-**Lo** **sientes? … si te sigues moviendo, solo conseguirás excitarme mas y que te arranque la ropa y te coja como un salvaje…-** baja sus manos un poco mas… y empieza a acariciar mis piernas con un suave vaivén – **no quieres eso, o si, sakura?**

Me rosa los muslos con las yemas de sus dedos de la palma derecha, mientras que con los de la izquierda me aprieta y juega con mis senos… me estremezco…

Un pequeño gemido se escapa de mi boca cuando lo siento rozar las bragas….

**-Grita todo lo que quieras… por mi no hay problema-** su voz suena ronca… siento la presión de su pantalón contra mi, esta mal… pero siento como el calor poco a poco invade mi cuerpo… ya no hay vuelta atrás…

Escucho su respiración un poco agitada, la mis también esta así, me apoyo mientras el baja el broche de mi vestido y cae al suelo.

Siento sus besos en mi espalda… sus manos en el bajo vientre y su lengua recorrer cada parte de mí…un corrientazo me atraviesa cuando noto como intenta meter sus dedos sobre mis bragas.

Empieza a morder mi cuello, suave… y luego duro… mientras desabrocha el sostén, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo… no me permite escapar… o tal vez yo no quiera hacerlo…

Siento deslizar su camisa... y desabrochar su pantalón. Cierro los ojos

Su cuerpo, ahora me empuja un poco mas hacia adelante… siento su piel contra la mía, esta desnudo…

Lleva sus manos hasta mi costado y me toca sin ninguna clase de pudor, siento sus uñas incrustarse en mi trasero… y jugar con mis bragas… mientras las baja poco a poco…

Me separa las piernas y me deja sin nada de ropa, lleva mi cabello hacia el lado derecho y me besa el cuello, inclino un poco la cabeza; mientras el lleva sus manos por delante y empieza a apretar mis senos, a jugar con los pezones, los hace girar entre sus dedos… los jala hasta dejarlos bien erectos…

Acerca su pene hacia a mi… y yo siento tocar la gloria…

Baja uno de sus brazos y lo dirige entre mis piernas…

Lo hace rosar con mi intimidad… la fricción es increíble… siento, que no aguato mas…

Empiezo a sudar, la fría cerámica del lavamanos empieza a resbalar bajo mi contacto

**-Dilo…**

**-Sa… Sasu… Sasuke** - las palabras se esfuman en el aire

**-Dilo**

- **Necesito sentirte dentro… Sasuke… mételo** – su ego crece… lo se, veo sus ojos llenos de orgullo y lujuria en el reflejo… el irreal contacto del frio piso con mi cuerpo ardiente hace que lo desee mas

**- Como quieras –** cierra sus ojos por un instante… mientras de una sola vez entra en mí; no puedo evitar estremecerme por completo, siento nublar mi vista… mi cuerpo cede, se relaja, mientras fuertes espasmos me sacuden… siento como lo aprisiono dentro de mi, mis fuerzas se desvanecen… me sujeta

**-hmmpp **-

Me recuesto sobre la porcelana…. Y él se acerca mi… haciendo del contacto, aun mas profundo… mi rostro, esta ladeado y mira un punto indefinido, en la pared blanca.

**-Hasta ahora es el primero… Así que prepárate…**

Me sujeta de los hombros y hace que me apoye nuevamente del mesón

**-te estoy cogiendo en el baño de una iglesia y viendo como lo hago por el espejo-** esboza una pequeña sonrisa… **- y eso me calienta aun mas.**

Rodea mi cintura con un abrazo, mientras empieza a salir y entrar en mi con una lentitud que me hace agonizar… me muevo un poco en búsqueda de mas contacto y poco a poco su ritmo, empieza a aumentar.

Su respiración se dificulta con forme los segundos pasan, mientras la mía, hace lo mismo.

Con cada embestida, me arranca un gripo del mas puro placer… lo veo, por el cristal… veo sus ojos encenderse con un rojo que denota pasión, erotismo y sensualidad.

Sonrió.

Se apoya con el brazo, en el espejo y su ritmo es frenético, sus gemidos son cada vez mas fuertes, gotas de sudor, recorren nuestros cuerpo que se mueven al compas del vaivén de nuestras caderas.

Mi cuello se inclina hacia atrás, nuevamente siento olas de calor adueñarse de mi.

Lo siento dentro, siento su cuerpo, sus gemidos… su placer

Y siento como estalla dentro de mi al mismo tiempo que lo hago yo…

Un ultimo esfuerzo y su voz se funde en lo profundo de mi cabello rosa… me aferra fuerte a él

**-Creo que tú y yo… nos vamos a podrir en el infierno -**

…

_**¿review?**_


End file.
